Gran Turismo Wiki:Block Reasons and Durations
Here at the we encourage everyone to contribute to our articles. Whether it be adding new or updated information, correcting false information, or expanding articles or sections that are under construction, all edits are welcome. However, there are also several actions that we do not take kindly to here: __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Warnings' Administrators will issue a warning to users found to have participated in the following behaviour: 'Editing Article Pages' *Adding false content, speculation, or incorrect media (such as photos or videos). **Gran Turismo players worldwide use our site to look up or read about different cars, tracks, manufacturers, locations, or games in the series. Article pages containing false information or personal speculation is both counterproductive and frustrating for the community. We strive to keep our pages up-to-date, factual, and non-biased for these reasons. Never edit a page to add content that can not be proven by a reliable source. *Removing content, media, or other related items. **We try to keep photos and videos up-to-date with the ever-growing world of Gran Turismo, and these types of media are always changing. However, removing or reverting media to previous versions because you don't like the current one is not permitted. If there is an issue or a question you would like answered, use the article's comment section, located at the bottom of a page. An administrator or another contributor will be happy to discuss it with you. 'Editing Categories or Sub-Categories' *Adding incorrect categories to articles. **Categories are a form of organisation applied to articles to group them with similar pages along the same topic. Categories are generally added or removed by an administrator, though sometimes they may slip through the cracks. Contributors are free to add categories to pages, but please make sure that the description of the category first matches what the article page may be missing, and never add a category to a page if you aren't sure. The comments section below an article is the best place to ask whether or not a page belongs in a certain category. 'Editing Templates' *Changing or removing all or parts of a template's content. **Templates can be either sections of repetitive text (such as lists), automatic calculation tools (such as the "convert" function), complicated automated tasks, or organisational aids (such as infoboxes). Generally speaking, templates should only be edited by an administrator, or a contributor with an above-average knowledge of HTML, CSS, JS, or Lua code languages. Since templates are used wiki-wide, they should never be edited unless it is for the purposes of improvement, or a function addition beneficial to the community. 'Breaches of the AUP' *Improper use of features, such as chat, discussion or forum boards, talk pages, message walls, or other wiki social platforms. **Our Acceptable Use Policy clearly outlines what is expected of our community, our contributors, and our administrators. All newcomers to the wiki are expected to read this before engaging in social interactions with our community. Dependent on the action, breaches of this Policy are usually dealt with swiftly. 'Blocks' 'Editing Article Pages' *Vandalism, removing all content from a page (blanking), or adding profanity and/or abusive text. **This kind of behaviour is not tolerated on this wiki, and dependent on the situation may result in an immediate block without warning. 'Editing Categories' *Repeated additions or removals of categories. **Continuing this behaviour, especially after a warning has been issued, is also not tolerated. Categories, and by extension, subcategories, are used for internal organisation. Like mentioned above, if you are not sure about adding or removing a category from an article, leave a question in the comments section. 'Editing Templates' *Breaking functionality, adding nonsense text/code, blanking. **As templates are an important internal feature, vandilising these pages are judged even more harshly than articles. More often than not, editing a template without knowledge of coding, or outright vandalism, will be dealt with according to our warning/block scale detailed below, in the Block Durations section. 'Breaches of the AUP' *Profane language, abusive behaviour, verbal threats, and/or other serious breaches of the Acceptable Use Policy will also be dealt with according to the warning/block scale. 'Ban Evasion, or "Sockpuppeting"' *Evading or circumventing a ban by creating a new account, or using a different IP address, will earn you an immediate IP block, or an IP range block as well as a report to FANDOM Staff and the VSTF. Sockpuppeting under one or more accounts from either the same IP or similar will net you the same punishment. A global block will ban you from all wikis, not just this one. 'Block Durations' *For a given offense, you will be warned twice. The third warning generates a block of 24 hours. Subsequent violations of that policy generate bans of 48 hours, one week and one month, in that order. If you continue to violate that same rule after the month ban, you will be banned permanently. *Warnings and bans are not cumulative; for instance, if you're warned once for one violation, warned again for another, and then warned yet again for a third, you won't be banned. The same goes for bans themselves; if you're banned for one reason, and then banned for another, the process restarts. *If you're banned, there is recourse! If you feel like a ban was wrong, or you need clarification, you can contact the admin who banned you for clarification, or to protest the ban. You can do that either on their Message Wall here on the wiki, or on our Discord server via the #ban-appeal channel or via DM. All of our active admins' Discord handles are listed below for your convenience. *If you wind up being banned, we'll ask you if you're okay with us mentioning the reason for your ban in public. If so, we can tell people why you're banned; if not, your ban reason will be known only to yourself and Gran Turismo Wiki administration. *Bans are universal across the wiki and the Discord server - if you're banned on one, you're banned on the other. *If you join and them immediately violate a rule, we have the right to immediately and permanently ban you to prevent issues in the future; the same goes for if you somehow pose a security threat to the wiki. However, you can still protest or request clarification if you need it! 'Active Administrators' You can submit a ban appeal to one of the following administrators, depending on who blocked you: *Formula Racer - Discord: Formula Racer#7463 *Gp75motorsports - Discord: Avira Laeravan#7058 *RickGT - Discord: RickGT#4740 *TheGTGeek - Discord: TheGTGeek#4898 Key: *Founder *Administrators *Staff